Talk:Inuzuka Clan
Princess Mononoke Should it be mentioned in the Trivia part that the Inuzuka markings on their clan members' faces are similar (if not identical) to the markings on the face of Princess Mononoke from the anime with the same name? I have not seen this anime, but I have seen promotional posters and from what I've seen, the girl had markings just like the Inuzukas and had a dog similar to Akamaru (just bigger:D ) - MadaraU (talk) 14:50, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :It has been added to the Inuzuka Clan Trivia section that the markings on their cheeks are similar to those of San from Princess Mononoke, a film by Miyazaki. - Alistor419 (talk) 11:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Jutsu page It seems that the Yamanaka and Inuzuka clan techniques are not included in the "Hiden Jutsu" link on the Jutsu page. Are these not counted as Hiden Jutsu or what?-- (talk) 22:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :They have not been categorised as Hiden jutsu in the databooks. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the answer, but it still says "makes a bond between then that affords them the use of the clan's Hiden collaboration-style techniques" on this article -- (talk) 19:23, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Fixed. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:23, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Inuzuka Names Not all known members are named after dog parts. There is Hana, who is Kiba's older sister. Last I checked, "Hana" meant "Flower" or "Favourite". (talk) 00:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC)TiannaMVA@Fanfiction.Net :Hana means favourite? Any way, hana also means 'nose'. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Another Inuzuka clan member Naruto manga chapter 542, there is a new inuzuka clan member.. Might as well add to the member list but im not sure if somebody has already posted the character and i dunno what to search.. Also Idk how to make a new page.. :He's in this article already. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 20:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Where is the article?? Can't see it... (talk) 14:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :There is no article, for minor unnamed characters that we can identify from a clan, we've decided to use the "Other Clan Members" heading on their respective clan's page.--Cerez365™ 14:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I understand.. but do you think it would be a good idea to put a little pic (thumbnail) of that certain inuzuka clan member at the side of it?? :No. It wouldn't look good for one and then we'd have to do the same for the other clans and there're a lot of them.--Cerez365™ 20:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) We can combine all the pics together and then edit it everytime a new clan member appeared :No, because that would be a collage. Other than simple resizing, cropping, and the very rare brightening of a dark image, we don't edit images. Omnibender - Talk - 21:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Clan Name Can someone explain to me how Inuzuka means "House of Dogs" when the kanji used(塚) means "mound/hill", please? It'd be much appreciated. --Alexdhamp (talk) 22:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't mean 'House of Dogs'. That translation probably came about through some confusion with 家. 'Hill of Dogs' or 'Mound of Dogs' are the correct translations. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, gotcha. Thanks, Shounen. ^^ --Alexdhamp (talk) 02:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Members and ninken mixing chakra? It's been bugging me for a while but does anyone know where: is taken from? Because I don't remember it ever being said in the manga.--Cerez365™ 01:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) To my knowledge that isn't said anywhere, so it should be removed.--''Deva '' 01:51, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Clan member from anime? I have watched episode 261 shippuden a lot of times now, but i can't seem to find the member in it, can somebody say where he is? or maybe upload a picture of him? --Kasan94 (talk) 17:24, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Is it This guy. --Kasan94 (talk) 09:25, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Few things wrong with that though: The fang marks are not red, they're curving too much, the eyes, and he had no ninken. I don't know whether the anime was trying something, but no, no deal.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:39, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Great thourght kinda that to, so fine it's gone now. --Kasan94 (talk) 15:33, January 19, 2013 (UTC)